


Tony Stark, And The Bodyguard Who Never Let Him Have Any Fun

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Rhodey, Gen, Happy is AMAZING I LOVE HIM PLZ LOVE HIM TOO!!!!, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But He Sure Helped His Boyfriend And Assistant Breath Easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark, And The Bodyguard Who Never Let Him Have Any Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the comics, Happy first met Tony after pulling him out of a car after it crashed. This happens here. Happy and Pepper are GONNA be in love though, and Pepper is NOT in love with Tony here, and Happy never dies, and later on, they're gonna be Rescue and Iron Shield (this name will be explained later, BUT, Happy never had his own hero name in the comics, so I named him this) and they fight crime on the west coast while Tony and Rhodey are in New York.
> 
> Maybe they'll adopt kids here too though. I have SOOOO many Pepper/Happy feels tho.
> 
> Come talk to me at http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

When Tony woke up, the first thing he heard was beeping. Shit. Why’s this always happening to him?

 

“Tony? Tony, you awake, baby?”

 

Tony scrunched up his eyes, and tried to pry them open. The first thing he saw was Rhodey standing over him, a concerned, upset look on his face. Fuck.

 

“Rhod-”

 

“Don’t. Baby boy, you are in a _world_ of trouble.”

 

Tony winced, not at the volume, but at Rhodey’s ‘you’re going straight to the time out corner when we get home’ voice. He wondered if Daddy would accept him having a sudden case of, ‘I don’t fucking know who you are.’

 

“Um-”

 

“Don’t ‘ _um_ ’ me, little boy. Daddy _told_ you that we weren’t going to the race track today, you said you were okay with that, and went to the lab. Imagine _my_ surprise when your face was suddenly plastered over the news. I wouldn’t have even _known_ if Jarvis hadn’t turned on the TV for me so I could go pull your ass out of the fire, which I couldn’t even _do_ , by the way!” Rhodey took a deep breath, and Tony nearly cried. His daddy looked like he might start crying any time now. “Baby boy, if he hadn’t pulled you out of that crash, you’d have _died_ , sweetheart, you need to understand that, the only reason you’re alive right now, is because a man who I’ve decided, has a fucking heart of gold, risked everything to pull you out of a burning car.”

 

Tony winced even harder, and tears started springing up into his eyes. He tried sitting up, feeling like he’d gotten hit over the head with a sledge hammer, and Rhodey helped him, propping him up with pillows. At twenty four, he never thought his lower back would hurt this much waking up. Christ. What a way to spend Rhodey’s military leave.

 

“I… w-who?”

 

Rhodey looked over at the door to the hospital room, and Pepper took that as a sign to come in, and did, with a man behind her. He had dark brown hair, and looked so sad. Tony instantly felt like shit.

 

Pepper came over and smoothed down Tony’s wild curls, “Hey Tony, do you remember what happened?”

 

Tony frowned. He did now.

 

Him, Rhodey and Pepper had left America for France for Rhodey’s military leave. The three of them had desperately needed vacation time.

 

Of course, Tony Stark, being Tony Stark, was almost immediately contacted by the nearest race track asking if he’d come down to test an experimental car for them.

 

Rhodey had given him a firm no, saying that he’d looked up the specs that they sent him, and labeled the car as dangerously unstable.

 

Tony had waiting until Rhodey had left him pouting in his lab and left anyways, telling Jarvis not to inform anyone of it. Jarvis was only allowed to override that command if Tony was either in danger, or if he was visibly in little space. Until Tony’s track had been on the television and Jarvis had found him, he had been neither of those, but as soon as Jarvis had watched the crash, he’d turned on the TV in the living room to show Rhodey and Pepper.

 

And now he was in the hospital, Rhodey proven right, and Pepper was giving him a disapproving look while smoothing down his hair, which was sending him mixed signals, and this really nice person who had saved his life looked really concerned and upset for him, and Tony wanted to cry and tell his daddy that he was sorry and ask him to make the ick stop because his back and head hurt, and he’s starting to tear up a little and unsure what to do, because now he feels little, which Daddy has been trying to encourage for days now, but this is the first time he’s actually felt it, and he’s upset and just needs a hug.

 

Rhodey sat down on the bed next to him and cooed gently, pulling Tony against his side and pressing the nurse call button. “Oh, poor boy, you don't feel so well, do you?”

 

Tony shook his head and buried it in Rhodey’s collarbone. It felt familiar and he didn’t want to think about how he was feeling so little in front of others, and he just wanted to feel better now.

 

This sucks.

 

***

 

Happy Hogan was a good man. He always did as told unless he needed to make sure Tony was safe, which, while Tony grumbled about it, it _did_ make him feel better that someone actually cared enough about him to ignore commands to go away if he thought Tony was going to get hurt. Pepper and Rhodey did that, and it made him feel little and cared for.

 

Pepper didn’t know he was a little, but she probably suspected, with the way that she found Rhodey and Tony acting most of the time. Tony wasn’t sure if she was uncomfortable with it, or if she was just that polite that she didn’t want to interfere. And Tony knew, she _would_ interfere if she thought something untoward was going on. So, maybe she was okay with it.

 

But Happy… Happy seemed perfectly fine with the times when he needed to take Tony somewhere and Tony immediately went for the back seat of the car, and excited ball of happy babbling and usually tinkering with something electronic.

 

Tony was a lot different when he was little than when he was big. Big Tony would argue with Happy over wanting to drive, and little Tony immediately went to the back seat, because Daddy always put him in the back seat, and buckled him in -sometimes he gave Tony toys or a blanket if it was going to be a long ride- and little boys were supposed to be in the back.

 

He still didn’t like being handed things. A few too many instances of being handed spiked drinks, or something bad between fourteen and twenty-two. He couldn’t stand people handing him things.

 

If Daddy wanted to give him something, he either waited till Tony was so deep in headspace that he trusted him entirely, or set in next to him for Tony to cautiously explore. More than a few toys had been explored this way.

 

But, really, Happy was awesome. He happily chattered back with Tony when Tony needed to talk in little space. Tony tried to keep his subjects more towards adult things, but sometimes he got excitable about leggos -Tony is convinced that Jesus was reborn and is now the creator of leggos- and Dummy. Last week, he taught Dummy how to high five, and this week, he was working on fetch! Dummy isn’t all that smart, and he’s nowhere near as impressive as Jarvis is, despite being older, but he was Tony’s baby, and he played with the little genius all the time. Tony was thinking about giving him a few brothers that he could play with while Tony wasn’t around.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Tony was in the back seat of the car that day, absently doodling on a drawing app that he’d made the other day. He liked colouring, but when he’s not at home, he was kind of scared of people looking at him funny for it.

 

Happy looked in the rear view mirror at him, and gave him a slightly nervous smile. “The… doctor’s office.”

 

Tony’s head snapped up, eyes narrowing at the other man. “...why’s that? I’m not sick.”

 

The sentence was punctuated with a sniffle though, that made Happy snort a little. “Well, we’re meeting Rhodey there, because he was the one that made the appointment, which means that you should be arguing that with him.”

 

Tony’s eyes stayed narrowed, “You think Tony’s sick?”

 

Happy shook his head, obviously a lie though. “Of course not, you’re not sick. Like I said, Rhodey’s the one that thinks you’re sick. Not me, of course.”

 

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. “I don’t like the doctors.”

 

Happy wasn’t surprised. “Oh?”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah. They’re stupid, and they poke and invade your space. I don’t like doctors.”

 

Happy nodded at that, “Yeah, that can be icky.”

 

Tony just sighed and kept looking out the window. If Rhodey was gonna be there, he’d make Tony go to see them anyways, and Tony wouldn’t be able to stop him. Maybe, if he was really extra very good, Rhodey would bring him home a surprise. Daddy gave lots of very good surprises. He gave big Tony a lot of good surprises too, but Tony wanted a new stuffie, to be honest. There were never enough stuffies in his mind.

 

***

 

Happy, was a godsend. At least, in Rhodey and Pepper’s minds he was.

 

He knew how to keep Tony occupied when he was little, and that did miracles for keeping him out of trouble. He was more than big enough to keep Tony from getting hurt, which was good, because Pepper might be vicious enough to keep the press back when Rhodey wasn’t around, but she wasn’t big enough to keep him from getting hurt, no matter how amazingly scrappy she was.

 

When Tony wasn’t little though, he called Happy a party pooper, because he ruined his fun. Happy didn’t mind this title. At least Tony was safe.

 

Happy’s been saving Tony since the moment they met, and he’d be damned if he didn’t keep going at it.

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
